Various embodiments described herein relate to a polymer composition comprising exfoliated hexagonal boron nitride, methods of preparing and using thereof.
Lightweighting of carbonated soft drink poly(ethylene terephthalate) containers leads to a decrease in shelf-life of the product due to loss of carbonation through thinner bottle walls. The currently available barrier coatings such as Plasmax or Actis require significant capital investment and do not work well when carbonation level of the drink inside the bottle is high. Further, multi-layer bottles are expensive and can have recyclability issues. Thus, containers with improved characteristics such as being less permeable to gas (e.g., carbon dioxide) are in need.